


Tongue Tied

by RaginCajunRogue



Series: Osculation [2]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaginCajunRogue/pseuds/RaginCajunRogue
Summary: Dick is left stunned with cherry stems.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven
Series: Osculation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759162
Kudos: 21





	Tongue Tied

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own anything DC. Now excuse me while I go drown my sorrows.

Frustration. Pure unbridled frustration, that is what Dick was feeling right this moment. For the people who knew Dick Grayson, they would think his frustration was work-related and those that really "knew" him would think it was "work" related. See Dick Grayson was a member of the BPD also known as the Blüdhaven police department but he also moonlights as the vigilante crime-fighter known as Nightwing. Neither of these needs a reason or explanation of why they would be considered frustrating.

However, Dick was out of uniform in both cases. He was currently wearing a pair of sweats and an Underarmour compression long sleeved shirt. He was sitting on an elevated stool in front of his kitchen island, his elbow on the counter and his hand supporting his head glaring at the subject of his frustration.

A bowl full of Maraschino cherries.

Yes, he was currently glaring holes through a pile of cherries. Next to the bowl of syrupy cherries was a paper plate with dozens of broken stems and his cell phone lying next to it, the internet browser opened to a page with instructions on how to tie cherry stems into knots using one's tongue. He groaned in apparent annoyance as he pulled another failed attempt from between his lips. This should have been simple enough for him, his exes couldn't get enough of kissing him. If tying knots with your tongue made you a great kisser, he should have aced this. Normally he wouldn't let this get to him but this wasn't one of those times.

"I just had to let Wally and Artemis get into my head."

Last weekend, Wally and Artemis came to Blüdhaven to visit him since they hadn't spent any time together recently and they missed each other terribly.

They assaulted him with a group hug when he opened the door.

"Hey boy blunder, how's everything stranger." Artemis was always so enthusiastic after not seeing him for a while and her tone proved it. They were the best of friends but both she and Wally had given up the crime-fighting life so they rarely saw each other.

"Looking good Dick, I see you haven't been slacking with your training unlike with our friendship." the megawatt smile on Wally's face gave away that he was just messing with Dick.

"Hey guys, I'm doing great. Glad you were able to find the place, come on in mi casa es su casa." Dick closed the door behind them as they walked further into his home. He directed them to the living room as he took the bags from their hands and headed to the kitchen to put the drinks they brought away.

He mixed a few drinks in the meantime while the beers chilled in the fridge. since he was already in the kitchen, he also set up some snacks ranging from chips to finger sandwiches. On his way back he asked if Wally could help bring the food to the living room table and using his super speed, he was able to do that before dick even set the glasses down.

"So, three whiskey sours but Wally's has a bit of a kick." As Dick set the drinks down, they notice that Wally's drink has a slight red hue to it. "It's something Bruce made for Barry as a wedding gift and well he showed me how to make it. I made a few vials for you to take with you of course." He spoke answering any question before they could ask it.

"I can already tell I'm going to enjoy this. To inseparable bonds and everlasting friendships." They all picked up their glasses and clinked their glasses together in a toast.

Hours passed as they caught up with each other. Artemis and Wally mentioned how much they missed the team and how sometimes they missed fighting crime. Dick told them how he was working as both an officer and vigilante trying to clean up the streets of Blüdhaven, he also mentioned how the Titans were doing as he still spoke to them regularly. Artemis took that moment to turn to Dick with a sly smirk on her face as she took a sip of her drink.

"So where is your sexy as a sin roommate?" Artemis loved teasing him about this and it always came up whenever they spoke. When they met his roommate they instantly hit it off and even consider her another one of their family. His crush for said roommate was pretty apparent to those close to him. They were multiple drinks in at this point but they were all still pretty sober. So, when Dick's entire face went red it wasn't because of the drinks. Just as his lips parted to answer the front door opened.

"Dick, I'm home." At the sound of her voice, they all looked towards the door. "I hope Arty and Wally arrived because I need a few drinks after the night I had." The owner of the voice walked towards the living room typing out a text as she spoke. "Dick, are you-" she sent the text and looked up. A gasp left her lips before a smile graced her face. "Artemis, Wally you're here!" she immediately pulled them into a hug which they both returned. They greeted her with similar smiles on their faces. They sat back down as she turned towards Dick with a smile on her face. "Hey, boy wonder-" she hugged him in greeting before noticing their drinks. "Mind mixing me a drink while I get out of this dress?"

"Sure, I'll just make us all another round and bring a few beers out." As he got up to head back into the kitchen, he watched as she took his glass and finished the rest of his drink which wasn't much. A soft sound of satisfaction left her mouth as she emptied the glass.

"I love these, don't mind me," she said grabbing the cherry by the stem and separating the bond between fruit and stem with her lips. His eyes wide in disbelief as she then placed the stem in her mouth for what felt like seconds and pulled it out tied perfectly in a knot. Leaving him in disbelief she turned with a wink and gracefully headed to her room. Wally and Artemis just looked at him with their brows raised.

Wally and Artemis gave him shit the whole weekend after that. That night his roommate had gone on a date which didn't go so well. The rest of the night Artemis and Wally kept trying to hook her up with "a guy they knew" they were clearly referring to him. The topic of the cherry stem knot came up as well, she stated how she was always able to do it and jokingly stated how she would use it as a test when dating.

"If he can't tie a knot he isn't worth my time."

He knew she didn't mean it; she wasn't that kind of person but Wally and Artemis got under his skin over the weekend. It didn't help that they could both do it as well. Now here he was trying and failing to tie cherry stems with his tongue, all to meet this crazy kissing requirement. He was so consumed with his thoughts and countless failures that he nearly jumped out of his skin when his roommate touched his arm. He couldn't help the embarrassment that claimed him once he turned to face her. He noticed how her eyes flicked from the bowl of cherries to the plate of his failures and the how-to guide on his phone.

He took in her appearance which didn't help his current situation. Her long purple hair was tied up in a bun for once. She had on a purple cropped zip-up hoodie which she currently had unzipped exposing the black sports bra underneath, a pair of black workout leggings and black and purple running sneakers. A small smirk made it on her face as violet eyes met blue.

"Learning to tie a knot boy wonder?" she reached over him to the bowl of cherries picking one out and once again severing the bond between the delectable orb and its stem. He gulped as the intensity of her gaze increased, her eyes didn't leave his until she swallowed the small fruit. Looking at the stem in her hand she spoke, "You know it's not that complicated, like anything in life it takes practice. I have an unfortunate advantage though-" her gaze met his again as she placed the stem between his lips. "As you know I'm half demon. So it is kind of unfair that I happen to speak in tongues."

Before he could get his composure back her lips met his and her tongue invaded his mouth pushing the stem passed his lips and in between their tongues. His composure returned at that moment and he melted into the kiss, he placed his hands on either side of her hips and brought her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck deepening the kiss in the process. The stem was trapped in the clashing of teeth and waves of tongues as they each fought for dominance. The potent cherry taste flooded their taste buds as their tongues flicked from here and there. It felt like hours but only seconds passed. One of her hands dropped from around his neck and then there was a bright flash and an electronic click and then he felt the loss of her tongue and warmth as she pulled away.

He opened his eyes and was at a loss of words once again. There in between her plump lips as clear as day was the cherry stem, perfectly tied in a knot. His eyes met hers and she gave him a wink as she turned with her phone and walked out the door. Dick stood there speechless for a few moments.

"What the hell just happened..." he wondered.

His phone took that moment to alert him about a new text in one of his group chats. Looking in his messages he saw a pair of images with text under it. The first image was of him and his roommate in their passionate lip lock, the second was of her winking at the camera with the cherry stem tied between her lips their building complex was seen in the background so it was clear she took this after she left. The other two members of this particular group chat were none other than Artemis and Wally. He groaned out loud as he read the text.

Raven: I left him tongue-tied ;)

And Cut! Here is that RobRae I promised ages ago. Life got in the way and I kind of lost my motivation to write anything for a while. I had a bunch of unfinished ideas with prompts on my phone and this was one of them. Unfortunately, it's been so long that I don't even remember where I found the prompt from, somewhere on Tumblr. Also, SURPRISE! I have turned Kissing Them Better into a compilation called Osculation. KTB is the first chapter and this is the second but they aren't connected. Some chapters may be connected to others but the majority will not, I will always mention if any chapters are connected no worries. Thanks for reading my garbage and I appreciate any and all criticism, reviews are always welcome.

RaginCajunRogue signing out.


End file.
